Nobody gets me like you
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Moving in with her brother Henry without a set goal in mind, Shan will discover things about herself that she didn't know she was capable of. It was thanks to a certain postman in Westown who help her discover these things. (Wayne x Shan, Ford x Leigh, Frank x Miranda and whoever else my little evil shipping brain comes up with :P) Avatar by my friend Celestrian From Fogu.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**A/N: Okay, I know I've disappeared and stuff, but, um, I'm back? I know I should be continuing my other fanfics, and I will, it's just I've been distracted with 3oT lately. That game's really fun lol.**_

 _ **Speaking of Trio of Towns, I bring you a Wayne x oc fic, because, well, I'm in love with the postman from Westown. He's really sweet and I basically fell in love with him when the game first released him. Anyway, with this story, things are going to be a bit different, but if you're already following me on this site you should know me and my writing by now ^^ I also like to thank BriarRosethorn from fogu for letting me use her oc Leigh, who'll be married to Ford.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Leigh. I only own my ocs and the somewhat plot.**_

* * *

 **Summer 6** **th**

 _Dear Henry._

 _Hey big bro how's it going? How's uncle Frank and the farm? Anything new? Me? Well, nothing new here. Just the same old thing. You know, dad's trying to get me to get a job at his office ever since you told us that you wanted to be a farmer. Since Lynn's only 12 years old, dad doesn't want to push her much like how he likes to do with us. I know mom says to have patience with him but I can't take it anymore. It's been a year since you left and life here has been chaotic. You're so lucky that you left when you did. It must be great, you know, following your dream career path as a farmer while I'm just sitting here going through job applications getting my hopes up for nothing. Man, I need to get out of this house. Out of the city. Hey, I have a idea. I didn't know why I didn't think of it before. It's crazy, but….can I move in with you? Please? You won't turn down your favorite sister will you? I know you have your own life now but I really need this. I'll even help you with your farm work. I don't think farming's my thing but at least you'll have another set of hands around. Besides, both mom and Lynn got to visit you last year while I was finishing up with school, it's only fair. Plus I always wanted to visit you and the three towns. Mom told me that Lulukoko's nice and she thinks I'd like it. So, what you say?. Can I hang around you for a while? I don't know for how long I'd be there, or what my goal will be, but I really need a break from dad and everything else right now. You know what, I'm coming regardless of your answer. I better go mail this letter to you before I forget. I guess I should pack too if I want to get out of this house as soon as possible. Okay, love you and I'll see you and uncle Frank soon!_

 _-Shan._

* * *

 **One week later**

 **Shannon's P.O.V**

So, wait, where am I? According to Lynn's directions, this should be the crossroads between the three towns? Wow, Clearly, I can't read a simple map. Okay Shan focus. You've gotten this far, you can't turn back now. Especially since I have no idea where I am. Okay, so, it looks like I'm in the right place. Good. I don't want to think what dad would say if he finds out that I've given up and gone back home. He's already mad at me for leaving, and you know what? I don't care. Henry left, why can I?

Okay so I know I don't have a life goal, or anything, but hey, I'm trying. He needs to understand that I'm trying. Why can't he be supportive of me like mom? It's like he doesn't trust me with anything. It's been this way ever since I was little. I don't remember much of my childhood, but it looks like I need to prove myself to him.

Right now, though, I need to find Henry. Or, at least, uncle Frank. He should know that I'm coming right? Where am I anyway? I've been following a path for a while now. Was there a sign?

Look at that….I've found one. Tsuyukusa? I must be in one of the towns. Looking around, it actually looks cool. However I should be in Westown right? Yup. It's official. I'm totally lost. Groaning, I sat on a bench. People are staring, but I don't care. I need a break from walking. However I personally should pick somewhere else to sit other than someone's rice patty field.

Getting up, I grabbed my things and began walking again. Getting back on the road, I followed the path again. May as well. It's not like I know what I'm doing…..

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Turning around, I literally froze. Is that a horse charging toward me—

* * *

Ow, my head. Where am I? Opening my eyes, I just noticed my surroundings. It looks like I'm at a…hospital? Clinic?

"Ah, good. You're awake." Hearing a voice, I faced the small group of people in the room. "You were lucky that my wife had found you." A man spoke up, fixing his glasses. "That horse in Tsuyukusa really got you good. What were you thinking doing in the middle of the road anyway?"

Clearly, I'm getting yelled at by this man who I'm assuming, is the doctor. How amusing. I tried my best to act innocent. However I'm failing. I was going to speak, but another person spoke up.

"Alright, Ford, that's enough. It probably was an accident that this lovely lady gotten ran over. Are you alright, miss?"

"Yeah, I think I'm-" Turning my head, I faced the guy who addressed me. He was really tall, has blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and wow, I'm staring. Feeling awkward, I smiled innocently.

"It might've been a accident, Wayne, however, this young lady should've been paying attention to her surroundings."

"…" I was going to give this doctor guy a piece of my mind, however, my head started pounding like crazy.

"Alright you two, at least this girl's alright now." The woman in the room said as she rubbed her stomach. Wait, is she pregnant? If so she shouldn't be standing, it looks like she could pop out at any moment. I wanted to help her, but my head told me otherwise. Holding my head, I smiled at the woman. I think she was the one who found me. It was proven when the doctor gestured toward her when he said that I was lucky that his wife had found me earlier.


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyince by others

_**What? You guys thought I've disappeared again or something?**_

* * *

 **Shannon's P.O.v**

Sitting up, I listened to the conversation that was right in front of me. How amusing. I don't think I ever find a visit at a doctor's office amusing before. Hell, they're even not paying attention to me anymore. That could be a good thing. It seems the doctor, now known as Ford, was trying to get his wife, now known as Leigh, to sit down. The woman, however, seemed to protest. Yup. How amusing. I wonder if I can leave. I don't see any reason why I can't. My pounding headache aside, I need to find my brother.

Hopping off the medical table, I cleared my throat with amusement. "Well, if I'm done here I probably should—"

"And, just where do you think you're going?" The good doctor cut me off. Of course he did. "You're not going anywhere until I teach you about road safety."

"….Seriously?" I groaned, "Look, I—"

"Ford. Don' ya think you're over doing it just a tad bit?" The very cute guy stepped in while giving me a wink. I felt a small blush on my cheeks. "This lovely lady just got to town," He gestured towards my bags and guitar, "I think she wouldn't want to hear a very long lecture right now."

At that moment, I couldn't help myself and started laughing. Not only this guy's really charming, he literally just read my mind. Yes, thank you, cute guy who I don't know the name of.

"Very well, Wayne. However, maybe next time you shouldn't poke your nose into my business. You don't see me telling you how to do your postman job do you?" Ford fixed his glasses onto his nose like he's staring us down.

"If ya did I'd be bored out of my mind." Wayne commented under his breath. I heard him. And, I think Ford did, too.

"Well, how much I'd like to stay to watch two grown men who I literally just met fight like children," I giggled, "I should go find my brother." _Before he comes looking for me…._ I groaned at the thought. I'm surprised he hasn't found me yet. I love my brother Henry but he can be over protective sometimes.

"Who's your brother?" Leigh asked curiously. I think she has a feeling who it is. I can see the look in her eye. Did Henry do something to this woman? Before I had a chance to respond, the door opened, revealing the very man I was thinking of. Well speaking of the devil.

"Ford I'm here to-" Henry looked surprised to see me. "Shan?"

"Who were you expecting? Lynn?" I smirked. "Henry you knew I was coming today didn't you?"

"Yes, but I thought you were going to meet me at the farm. What are you doing at the clinic?" He looked at me worriedly.

"This young lady wasn't watching her surroundings in Tsuyukusa and gotten into a accident revolving a horse." Ford said simply, giving me a annoyed look. I ignored it.

"I was looking for you and got lost." I corrected my earlier actions with the doctor. "I'm okay now, let's just go." I swear if I hear Ford treating me like I'm a idiot one more time someone's going to regret it. Grabbing my things, I left the building, not caring if Henry had followed. However I need him to show me his home and farm.

* * *

As I was walking who knows where, I heard someone calling out to me. However it wasn't my brother. Turning around, I noticed that Wayne, (was that his name?) caught up to me.

"Ya alright?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him curiously. Is he talking about Ford?

"He means well…..he just takes his job as a doctor very seriously."

Great. That's what I need. "Seems I have no choice and take your word on that." I started walking again. Wayne followed me. "It's just I got away from my dad, I didn't want anyone else treating me like I'm two." I found myself telling this guy. "Sorry," I apologized, "you probably didn't need to hear that." I smiled, "I'm Shan by the way." I held out my hand.

"I'm Wayne." He took my hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet ya, Shan." He gave me a smile. "An' don't ya worry about it. If ya ever need to talk, my door's always open."

I was going to speak, but my brother caught up with me. "Shan." Henry called over his shoulder as he passed us. "Come on, I still need to show you the house."

"….Um….okay? Yeah, probably for the best I guess?" Not even going to question my brother's very odd behavior all of the sudden, I followed him, giving Wayne a wave in the process.

* * *

At the house, a few dogs greeted us by the door. Putting my things down, I got down on my knees. Oh my god they're so adorable. Giggling as the husky got my attention, I looked up at my brother. "What's up?"

"Shan, I want you to stay away from Wayne."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just want to thank those who likes this fanfic so far.**_

 _ **And why'd Henry want Shan to stay away from the postman?**_

 _ **Please stayed tooned ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: sibling rivalry

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, was distracted. I'm planning things out as I go, so this'll be interesting. Also, I've left a poll on my profile page so please vote.**_

Who should Henry/Kanata be shipped with in Nobody gets me like you? Vote Now!

* * *

" _Shan, I want you to stay away from Wayne."_

* * *

 **Shannon's P.O.v**

"….Excuse me?" I asked between laughs, "You want me to stay away from a guy who I literally just met? Yeah, sure I'll definitely do that." _Not._ I said sarcastically. Standing back up, I entered the house. "Henry that has to be the most amusing thing I've heard all day. Well, after hearing that Ford wants to teach a 21 year old girl about road safety." I smirked with amusement.

"Shan I wasn't joking." He literally blocked my path to the kitchen. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about okay? Wayne's the type of guy who literally flirts with every girl he sees. Hell, the guy even has fangirls who literally follows him around. I heard that he broke a few hearts." He paused, "I never chatted with him and I don't plan to either. I just know he's bad news. You're my sister and I love you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just don't want to see you heartbroken _when_ he turns you down."

Actually listening to my brother as he spoke, something seemed off. This is not the brother I knew two years ago. What happened? He usually isn't this judgmental. Placing my hands on my hips, I glare at him. "What happened to you? What happened to my older brother who'd have fun teasing me about these things?" I walked passed him with amusement. "Did Wayne do something to you or something? From what I can tell, it sounds like he didn't, and you're only judging him from what you had heard. Yes, I've noticed the guy's flirting," Seriously you really can't miss it. "However I'm not going to hold it against him or anything. I don't know about you but I'd like to get to know a person before judging them." Even Ford unfortunately. I groaned at the thought. Henry was going to speak, but stopped himself when a voice spoke up.

"Ah, I knew I saw an familiar face passin' my house."

Turning around, I smiled innocently. "Hey, uncle Frank…been a while…." Walking towards the man, I hugged him awkwardly. I felt uncomfortable. "How've you been?"

"Why, I'm doin' just dandy," He gave me a grin, "But I should be the one who should be asking ya that. I haven't seen ya ever since ya were little. Tell me somethin', ya still like music?"

Now, there's a topic I wouldn't mind talking about. I grinned. "You bet I do, it was thanks to you after all." When I was little, uncle Frank would teach me everything he knows about music. My dad said that I shouldn't waste my time with a silly hobby, but, as you can see, I obviously didn't listen.

"Uncle Frank would play at the Garden Grill most nights." Henry spoke up behind me, "You really should check him out."

"You'd play?" My grin grew even more. "Now, I have to see this myself." Grinning ear to ear, I placed a arm around my brother's shoulder. "Yeah, you too," Smirking, I continued. "Please tell me that you haven't lost interest in music."

"No, just haven't had time for it." He told me innocently. I can see that he's trying to get my mind off of our earlier conversation. Rolling my eyes, I secretly lightly punched him. It seemed he got the hint, because he moved away from me with fear in his eye.

"Well now," Uncle Frank spoke, noticing our actions. "What's goin' on here?"

"Nothing." Henry said under his breath.

"Henry wants me to stay away from Wayne." I said simply, my glare returning. "Seriously He can't be that bad."

Uncle Frank looked at us with amusement. Did I miss something? "Ya met Wayne did'ja now?" He chuckled with amusement in his eye.

"….Yes?" I told him nervously. "At the clinic unfortunately." I explained my encounter with the doctor.

"Ah, it seems ya had a long day." Uncle Frank walked between us, hugging us both very tightly. I'll never get use to these awkward hugs of his. "Why not ya two come with me to the Garden Grill hm? Ya gotta be hungry by now, an' ya can meet more of the townsfolk."

"Probably more people Henry wants me to avoid." Giggling, I took uncle Frank up on his offer.

Henry smirked at my comment, "Fine. Why not. You're lucky I'm hungry."

"Cooking an actual home cooked meal wasn't enough for you or something?" I teased, following uncle Frank out of the house, out of the farm, onto the crossroads, and into Westown.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Westown

**Shannon's P.O.V.**

Walking into Westown, uncle Frank told me and Henry to go on ahead of him, he needs to check on his animals and get his guitar Wait, he's playing tonight? Oh, hell yes! My first day in town and I get to watch my favorite uncle play his music. Just like when I was little.

Following my brother through town, we passed a few people, two of them was children while the other one, was, believe it or not, Wayne. He must be finishing up delivering the mail. The postman had greeted me and just like the _**polite**_ person I am, I ignored my brother's warning from earlier and greeted him back like a normal human being. Part of me just did it to get on Henry's nerves, and he knows it. That explains the look I've received from him.

Smirking, I passed him, entering the shopping district. I remember passing it earlier, finding the restaurant can't be difficult. Passing a elderly man with a fishing rod, I waved, actually letting Henry catch up to me. "Don't tell me you want me to avoid the elderly too," I teased, letting him take the lead once again.

"Nah, you're good." Walking backwards, he continued. "Of course you can talk to the elderly, don't be ridiculous. I know what you're trying to do, I get it okay? ….Just be careful, 'Kay?"

"Geez, Henry you're acting like I'm actually going to go after a guy who I literally just met or something," I giggled, "I think you know me better than that."

"Hi, Henry!"

Turning around, my brother smiled at the blonde girl who approached us. "Hey Lisette. What's up?"

Watching my brother very closely, I noticed that he's literally showing this girl the exact same " **kindness** " that Wayne showed me. Now, this is amusing. Especially since I noticed the girl' blush.

"I was just going to go see Ludus about something when I saw you two." The girl giggled, turning to me. "Hi, I'm Lisette! It's nice to meet you Miss." She smiled.

"Hey." I greeted, returning her smile. Aww, she's adorable, I already like her. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Shan, Henry's sister." Lightly punching the mentioned brother's arm, I did my best to act innocent.

"Henry I didn't know you had a sister, I hope you like it here Shan, and I hope we can be friends! I run the local flower shop in town, come on by okay?"

Wait, she's the florist? Now I know why Henry _possibly_ has a thing for her. I grinned. "Definitely, I'll check it out sometime." Still grinning, probably like a idiot, I continued chatting with the cute flower girl. Something's telling me that Lisette and I will get along just fine.

* * *

We've separated though, with me promising Lisette I'd visit her shop sometime. I think Henry just had enough of our conversation anyway, I noticed it, smiling innocently. "Gotta love us girls, what can I say, we just love to talk." I smirked, "However….."

"What?" Henry looked at me curiously.

"What was that about back there? You know what, never mind," I paused, "Should've known you'd be a…"

"What?"

"Hypocrite." I coughed, entering the restaurant. I have to admit, it's nice in here. I also wanted to drop this whole conversation, but Henry continued it.

"How am I a hypocrite?"

With a groan, I didn't answer him. I literally was sick of this conversation and something's telling me that we won't see eye to eye. "Just forget it okay Henry?" With those words, I approached the bar and sat down. "Excuse me sir but can I have a glass of-" Actually paying attention to my surroundings, I gotten a better look of the man. Damn, he's hot. "…Water?" Is it in my imagination, or, is every guy in this town really good looking?

"Shan he's married," Henry whispered into my ear, sitting down next to me with a smirk. "Sup, Brad." He greeted the man with amusement.

Smiling innocently, I secretly kicked Henry's leg, of course the guy was married, I mean just look at him. A small part of me wished he wasn't, though.

"Not much. Same as always." The guy greeted Henry back, turning to me. "Ah, heya, I'm Brad. I run this place with my wife Carrie and grandfather Marco. And, you are?"

"Shan," I answered, waving hi to the woman who approached us. This must be Carrie.

"Hey there!" The woman said cheerfully. "I'm Carrie!"

It seems Carrie didn't notice me staring at her husband, thank god for that. "Hey." I smiled sweetly.

"Guys, this is my sister. She's moving in with me for a while." Henry explained, pausing as the door opened. "Crap."

"Huh?" Turning my head, I watched as Henry got up and approached the woman who entered. Wait, was that the pregnant woman from the clinic? If so, she shouldn't be standing.

"Leigh. Let me guess, one of my dogs "attacked" you again?" Henry asked with amusement. Growing curious, I approached the scene before me.

"You're actually smarter than I thought. Henry, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your large beasts on a leash? One of them came up to me when I was taking my afternoon walk, I could've been injured."

"Not a fan of dogs?" I asked innocently. Things just gotten interesting.

"No, she isn't." Henry answered, crossing his arms. "Leigh, were you in the cross roads again? I already told you, no, I will not keep my dogs on a leash. Those dogs are finding pets and you know it. I have no control over their location. Besides, they even didn't harm you in any way. They didn't last time, so I know that they didn't this time."

"Why can't you just be a cat person like the rest of us?" Leigh walked passed us, approaching the counter. "Brad I need coffee."

I looked at Henry curiously. "What was that about?" I started laughing. Seriously, moving here: best decision, ever!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I know it has been a while, but, um….yeah, I have no excuses. But, um, at least I'm here now? Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter and I'll write more soon.**

 **Also, just a friendly reminder to vote on my poll if you haven't already.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unparalleled Handsomeness

_**Yeah, I know it's been forever :/**_

* * *

 **Shannon's P.O.V**

Two days came and went, the animal festival came and went, oh my god that was amusing. The festival, I mean. All three towns gotten together, which was nice, not like how a friend I once knew from the city named Dirk once told me about his hometown and their neighborly town, these villagers actually spend time together.

But back to the festival, I got to meet just about everyone from all three towns. Everyone seems nice: except for that girl named Illuka. Honestly I don't know how her twin sister and that Ludus guy puts up with her. Speaking of Ludus, I can't tell a lie and say that he's good looking. Hinata's really something, and I personally would like to give Yuzuki a hug. He looks like he could use one. Komari reminds me of myself, and Kasumi told me that she's just relieved that I wasn't a guy. I soon had learned that she's isn't a fan of men. I didn't want to ask.

As for the actual festival, my brother had won with his cow, and the judge was a guy in a dog suit of all things. Part of me _kinda_ wonders if his suit is real and there's actually nobody in there. Yeah, best festival, ever! Especially with the somewhat conversation I shared with Wayne.

He told me something…..amusing.

" _Earlier, I said hi to the cow."_

Oh god. I didn't want to know where this was going but knowing me and my curiosity, I allowed him to continue.

" _It came over to me excitedly an' bit down on my hem. But that was a problem, since it refused to let go."_

Um…

" _Did I say something to it? I don't think I said anything out of the ordinary."_

I wondered what he said to it? Do I want to know?

" _I just told it, "Good job. You're one charmin' lady"."_

…I had no words. Except, he's even charming towards animals. I found myself looking at him with amusement, I wonder what else goes on in that charming mind of his. Henry told me to stay away from him, but I don't care. I'm befriending this guy. He can't be that bad.

* * *

Yeah, that festival was….something. Can't wait for the next festival, but back in the present, I need a job. Worked on the farm this morning and while I'm happy to give Henry a hand, farming isn't my thing. While I love animals and would give my older brother a hand once a while, I rather work with people. Besides hanging around my brother 24/7 gets old rather quickly.

"Shan let's go into Westown. I need to see Ford, and could use your help with a few delivery jobs around the three towns."

"If I must." Smirking, I got up from the grassy area I was sitting on and followed my brother onto the crossroads. Once in westown, we passed some people, Henry groaning at the site before him. "Not again."

With uncle Frank approaching us, I turned around to see why my brother was groaning. I blinked. Right in front of us was Wayne, and he had ladies surrounding him. Uncle Frank told me that Wayne's really popular with the ladies and that this happens often, while Henry said something about he just ignores him and the situation. Uncle Frank also mentioned something about if he was a woman-yeah….didn't need this information? Luckily, he was joking. I hope?

Wayne approached us, greeting us. While Henry simply just gave him a nod following by a silent treatment, I actually greeted him. Starting a conversation with him, I told him how everyone's has been nice and he said that he's glad. He also told me that he's glad that I moved here. Blushing, I waved to him as he left. He told us that he'll see us later, which to Henry's annoyance. Noticing this, I smirked.

"See? That wasn't bad wa—"

Hearing something, we turned to the chaos. Looks like Wayne's in trouble. With a old lady?

"Wayne my darling today's the day you'll except my ring!"

"U-um…sorry but do I know you?" Wayne looked uncomfortable.

"Oh you silly, I speak to you everyday. In my mind." The lady continued to give Wayne the ring.

"…."

Well, things gotten creepy? Wayne seriously looked like he doesn't know how to react.

"I'm going to help him."

"Shan wait no." Henry stopped me. "It's not worth the stamina. This always happens and to be honest, I think he deserves this. Teach him a lesson."

I glared. "Lesson? For what? Being human?" I snapped. "You're telling me that this happened before and you didn't help him?"

"Nope."

Ignoring my stupid brother, I ran off. Sorry but I can't let Wayne be uncomfortable. Especially since nobody would help him.

Approaching the scene, the creepy lady glared at me once she saw me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shan and I don't think Wayne appreciates strangers making him uncomfortable." I snapped.

"Shut up you idiot, now go away I'm busy. Now Wayne, my love, take this ring!"

Losing my patience, I was going to speak, actually considering fighting the elderly, but Wayne spoke up before I had a chance.

"Sorry."

"WHAT?!" The creepy lady turned to Wayne.

"I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I even don't know your name." He said as a after thought. "But don't worry, if anything, next time we meet, I'd like for you to actually talk to me, 'Kay?" He winked at her.

"…" I blinked. He actually wants to be around this crazy ass? If I was him I would've-

"Oh, I will! Don't worry I don't want my little Wayne to be lonely. Don't you worry Wayne, I'll shall be by your side!" And just like that, she was gone.

I suddenly felt something go down my spine. That lady? Um yeah. CREEPY!

Wayne turned to me with a look. "I'm sorry that ya had to see that. But, thanks for the help." He grinned at me.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Why ya surprised me Shan with the way ya ran like that." Uncle Frank approached us with Henry behind him. However he was quiet. "And Wayne I'm impressed how ya handle the situation. That lady looked happy from what ya had to say."

"Ah, well, I'm just doing what my grandfather has taught me." Wayne admitted. "He told me that we should treat women with respect and I'm just being myself."

"It's no wonder the visitors in the post office are always women." Uncle Frank chuckled.

"Ah, well, I should get back to work." Wayne turned to me. "But maybe we can hang later?"

I nodded, telling him I'd meet him later after I take care of a few things, including finding a actual paying job. Obviously I need a break from my brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Was my crazy stalker lady okay?**


	6. Chapter 6: Amusement

**Shannon's P.O.V**

"Henry, you're unbelievable." With amusement in my eye, I just couldn't stay mad at him. He's a idiot, definitely, but him hating Wayne wasn't my problem. He has his reasons, and I'm okay with that….Well, I'm trying to be okay with it. I'm sorry but disliking somebody just because of a few roomers isn't a reason for me. I see it as a childish act, and two can play that game.

"What you mean?" He's playing dumb on purpose, I can see it in his eye.

"Never mind." I waved, clearly done with this conversation. "Just know, two can play this game." I smirked, following him towards the clinic.

Uncle Frank and Wayne had excused themselves, and seems my idiotic older brother has agreed to be Ford's medical test subject for the afternoon. I saw the part time job, it's more like he had agreed to be Ford's guinea pig, and I know for a fact he knows it.

* * *

"Henry are you sure this is safe?" I questioned, a worried expression on my face. What? Henry can be annoying at times, but I still worry. I'm his little sister after all.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure." Walking backwoods, he continued. "Ford's only going to test my stamina level. I've done this before…"

"Really? Henry you don't sound convincing." I was going to continue, but Leigh led us inside once she saw us. When Ford noticed us, there doctor didn't waste any time as he brought over three medicine capsules, filling my brother's head with information like he's never done this before.

Ford even had the nerve to ask me if I was part of his experiment, but I bravely declined him. Sorry but there was no way I was letting him put anything into my body.

As for Henry, he looks like he's going to panic, which was a unusual sight for me. Now I wasn't listening, but it seems all he has to do is: pick a medicine. For somebody who done this before, he's being chicken. But again I don't blame him. It's like we're playing a game of chance.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Henry picked up one of the bottles, taking the content that was inside of it. Now, in my opinion, anything with a red label can't be a good sign. My thoughts was soon confirmed as Henry almost passed out on us.

"Henry are you okay?" Approaching him, I gave my brother arm support.

"Yeah I'm okay…" Taking my hand, he leaned against me. See I knew that there was a problem with this experiment.

"Hmmm…..just like I thought, medical test C has a negative result, must do more experiments on it.." Ford wrote a few notes on his clipboard before turning back to us. "Now then, seeing that your stamina has went down 60%, Henry I want you to…blah blah blah blah blah…."

I've stopped listening. Seriously Ford you talk way too much. Sometimes I wonder if he has a off button. I also wonder how Leigh manages to keep the doctor quiet. She must have a secret button hidden somewhere. Giggling to myself, I was brought back to reality by my brother. Seems we can leave now. Which to my relief. Sorry but I knew there was a reason why I didn't like visiting the clinic. Taking the water from Leigh, I guided my brother out of the building.

* * *

"So what now? Shall I take you home so that you can rest, or shall I just leave you out here to your own devices?" Smirking, I knew my answer. He was going home rather he likes it or not. There was no way I'm letting him overwork himself. "Come o" I'm taking you home."

"I can't go home. I have a few more jobs to do." Henry told me tiredly, forcing himself to walk.

Watching him with amusement, part of me wanted to see how far he's willing to go. Shrugging, I followed him into the general store. Standing by the door, seems we walked in on a conversation between Lisette, Miranda and Noel.

"Oh, Henry, Shan, sorry for not noticing you two sooner." Miranda apologized, even though we literally just walked in. But hey, whatever works I supposed.

"Lisette's teaching us about the language of flowers." Noel looked like she was confused and something?

"The language of flowers?" Henry asked curiously, and a bit tiredly. "I don't think I know anything about that."

"Of course you don't," Rolling my eyes, I also punched his arm to wake him up. "I think I know a few, like….a Magnolia means Love of nature, and um…"

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself sis." Henry smirked.

"Henry since you grow flowers on your farm, it might be good idea if you learn a few things too. I'm just learning myself, so I don't know everything.."

 _It's called the internet Lisette…._ I thought with a smirk.

"I….suppose…" Henry looked like he didn't know how to respond. Yup, that's my brother for you, brain dead or not.

"Hey did you know that there's a flower for love? It's…..Aw I've forgotten it….." Noel looks even more confused.

"You mean the one we've talked about earlier? The red rose?"

"Hey yeah that one!"

"Everyone know that one, I'm not a complete idiot." Henry really should shut up now but oddly, he's not wrong.

"Now I'd like to see you hand somebody a red rose Henry, and I don't count." With a giggle, I turned to Noel. "It's okay if you couldn't remember, learning everything at once really is difficult…." Reason why I'm here instead of a actual college.

"Shan's right Noel, it's hard to learn everything at once, and like I said earlier, I'm still learning myself." Lisette told the little girl sweetly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd love to learn more about the language of flowers. Lisette will you teach us?"

"Of course I can."

"Hey Lisette! You think if I give Collin a Red Rose you think he'll know how much I love him?"

"Now, aren't boys boys usually the ones who give out flowers?" Miranda chuckled.

 _Maybe in the 1950s?_ I thought. Now I like Miranda and all, but damn, she's way too old fashioned.

Lisette giggled into her hand. "Actually, I think it's wonderful that you want to show that special person how you feel Noel, we all should follow that example."

Hear that Henry? I smirked. At least Lesette knows what time period we're currently living in. Amused now, I listened to the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Lisette had to go back to work though, I literally can see Henry staring at the flower girl as she left. Wanting to bring my idiotic older brother back to reality, I punched his arm.

"Ow." He groaned.

"Welcome back to reality," I giggled.

Turning back to the current conversation, both of us smirked at Miranda's comment towards her daughter. That's was a good point though, Noel pretty sure you're going to waste your mother's money if you give away the flowers she would've bought.

"Now, how may I help you two today?" Miranda turned her attention on us.

"Henry's here about a package and I'm just here to to make sure he doesn't pass out. He took Ford's medical test subject job." I spoke, finding myself looking around. "Actually, do you have a job opening?" Hey, it wouldn't hurt of asking and well, I need a job away from the farm.

Miranda looked at me curiously, a soft smile appearing. "Well, I normally don't hire anyone, however, I'll give you a shot. We can start you on something small, Frank's your uncle so I already know I can trust you."

"Really?" _Thank you, Uncle Frank!_

 _"Stop by tomorrow and we'll get you set up."_ The woman gave me a smile.

* * *

After helping Henry with whatever, I lethim separate himself from me. To be fair, he has eaten something and gained strength, I don't have to follow him everywhere anymore and he promised me that he'd be careful. Yeah we'll see about that.

As for me, I'm at the Garden Grill. I gotten hungry and maybe I'll bump into Wayne again or something. Speaking of which, as I entered the restaurant I can see the mentioned man talking to Carrie and Brad doesn't look pleased.

"Hey Brad is everything okay?" I approached the counter. Sitting down, I looked at the man curiously. "Earth to brad!"

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know it's been forever but...I've been really busy. As 2018 coming to a close, I've decided to make 2019 my year of returning. I'll try to update all of my stories soon, starting with this one._**


End file.
